Demonic Intentions
by Sol Angel777
Summary: A girl seeking protection from demons pulls Dante from accepting a different clients proposal. DanteOC pairing. Ch. 8 up! R
1. Chapter 1

Demonic Intentions

Chapter 1

The mid-day sun shone through the tall glass windows of the run-down church. Or, at least, what was left of the windows, as most of the colored panes had been shattered by the neighborhood children during one of their regular skirmishes. This was a strange place to meet a client, Dante thought, but as long as they could pay, he would accept it.

He sat down in the upstairs choral enclave, choosing the darkest corner of the large chapel automatically and positioning himself so as to have a full view of the rest of the church.

No sooner had he gotten himself settled, than a woman entered the church, her eyes focused on the large crucifix standing behind the alter. He stayed silent as she moved toward the front of the church, lowering herself carefully onto one of the oak pews. She carefully moved an errant strand of her long, chocolate brown hair out of her brilliant green eyes, and tucked it behind her ear. She fidgeted nervously, her attention shifting around the room as she tried to take everything in.

Dante set himself to the task of observing this woman, wondering if she could possibly be the client he had been waiting for. He hoped so, because his client was running late. As he watched, she began picking at the peeling lacquer beside her, sending a shower of little golden flecks to the tiled floor.

Seeing no one else in the church, he moved from his position, approaching the girl from behind. He slid into the pew beside her, leaning back casually.

The silver-haired man's sudden appearance next to her set her into a flurry of motion. She gave a small yelp and snapped her head toward him, gripping the edges of her seat tightly. Her dazzling green eyes widened in fear as they locked on to his silvery-blue ones, flicking to the weapons clearly displayed at his back and waist, and back again. Panic appeared rapidly in her eyes, and she bolted to her feet, sprinting out of the building.

"Wait," Dante called after her, but by the time the word was out, the heavy doors were slamming shut behind her. With a frustrated grunt, he stood and brushed off his red duster. "What the hell was that?" he muttered to himself as he resettled his clothing around him. Shaking his head at the endless flightiness of women, he strode casually out the doors after her. Looking up and down the street, he spotted her just as she turned a corner and loped easily after her, rapidly reaching the corner and turning after her.

Meanwhile, the heavy wooden doors opening and shutting echoed hollowly in the now-empty church as a dignified man dressed in an expensive suit entered the decaying chapel and looked around for the famous demon hunter he had arranged to meet. The metal suitcase containing enough money for the down payment on his case was attached with a barely visible chain to his wrist and locked securely.

He made his way to the center of the dilapidated building, glancing around curiously at the seemingly-empty room. Glancing down at his watch, he breathed an impatient sigh before sitting down to wait for the inappropriately-absent demon hunter.

When the brunette woman finally stopped, it was outside a building on a slightly ruined street. She looked up and recognized the name displayed on the building vaguely, having heard an acquaintance talk about 'Devil Never Cry' and the demon hunter who ran it. The demon hunter whose help she desperately needed.

Dante slowed into his easy, strident walk as he neared the woman he had been chasing for the past six blocks. He walked up behind her, his boots silent on the cracked concrete. Smirking when she failed to notice his presence, he decided, in a rare moment of uncharacteristic whimsy, to repay the trouble she had caused him. He moved in close behind her and spoke casually.

"Are you the client that called?"

She jumped violently and spun with a yelp of surprise and fear to face him.

He merely raised a questioning eyebrow at her startled expression, looking down at her blandly. He blinked when she stayed silent, and that simple action seemed to loosen her tongue.

"N-no…" she stuttered in reply, her voice rapidly losing its lingering fear, leaving just the surprise behind. "But I need your help." Her voice gained urgency to replace the surprise, as she realized that this man was not a threat to her.

A small, cocky smirk curved Dante's lips marginally and he moved forward to open the door for her. He stood back and gestured for her to precede him into his office with a simple, "Come in."

She nodded haltingly and, clasping her hands tightly and keeping them at her chest, walked hesitantly through the door. Her expression continued to be distressed, despite how valiantly she tried to hide it.

Dante followed her closely, making certain the door shut behind him, as he observed her nervous perusal of the messy office.

"Do you have a name lady?" he asked, sauntering to his desk and sitting down. He leaned back in his worn chair, letting his feet thump onto the desk beside the phone.

"Yes…" she responded meekly, lowering her eyes to the stained floor. "It's Crystal."

"And what do you need my services for, Crystal?" he asked slowly, his patience with her timidity rapidly wearing thin. Though she wasn't half bad to look at, he thought, letting his eyes slide down her slender frame and back up. Even if it wouldn't hurt for her to grow a few of Trish's curves. Knowing that somewhere, Trish was getting a sudden, inexplicable urge to cause him pain, Dante rapidly pulled his thoughts away from that vein.

Crystal twisted her hands together nervously as she slowly stepped towards the desk, then turned and took three steps away before turning back and moving toward him again, her eyes darting around the office rapidly. She bit her lower lip lightly as she fidgeted, moving back and forth in a five step pattern.

Dante could feel his patience getting ready to dissolve, but he clenched his jaw to keep from snapping at her. She was still a woman, and she seemed to need his help. If this went on much longer, however, he couldn't promise to be as understanding.

Just as he was about to yell at her, she turned toward him and spoke suddenly. "Protection," she blurted her voice quite a bit louder than it really needed to be. That seemed to ease her tension some, and she continued in a whisper, as if she was afraid someone, or something, was listening in on their conversation. "I am being chased."

Dante gave a disgruntled sigh and let his feet fall to the floor with a loud thump. He propped his elbows on his desk and looked at her, resting his chin lightly on his folded hands. His relaxed gaze met her panicked one for a long moment.

"Look, I don't do protection," he stated flatly, keeping his eyes on her. "That is what the police are for." And frankly, he added mentally, I'm done letting you waste my time. He let some of his anger at her request show in his eyes as he narrowed them at her.

He pushed off the desk with his elbows, propelling himself back into a reclining position and stretching his legs out in front of him.

Crystal met his anger with her own. She knew very well that the police were worthless, at this point. They certainly hadn't done anything to protect her yet why should that change now? Fed up, she dropped her 'scared, helpless female' act and narrowed her eyes at him, flattening her hands on the desk and leaning towards him. Her voice was low and tight with barely restrained fury when she spoke.

"Look," she started, her eyes practically sparking with the force of her glare. "I. Need. Help." She stressed each of the words individually, putting a considerable amount of force into the short sentence. "I have killed demons myself but with how many I know are now being sent after me I cannot damn well kill them all," she growled rapidly. "But, if you would like to find a human body stretched out across your office steps dead rather than help me, fine. Because the moment I step out of that door, there will be a swarm of demons all over me, you mark my words."

With the last, angry words spat out of her mouth, Crystal turned and stalked toward the door, fists clenched, her shoulders heaving as she took deep breaths, righteous fury holding her posture rigid.

Dante was taken aback at the sudden change in her demeanor and could do no more than stare as she exploded. He barely processed her words, instead wondering which of her attitudes was falsified, the frightened innocent or infuriated hellcat. Despite a niggling thought that he hoped it was the former, as the hellcat was strangely alluring, the guilt-trip she laid on him was more than irritating. But if she was lying, the little snip was a good actress, and he didn't want to take the chance of her being killed. Just as she reached the door, he called out, "Stop, fine I'll help."

Crystal paused with her hand outstretched, but made no move to return to her previous position. "What?" she asked calmly, letting her hand fall to her side, but not turning to face him.

"I'll help," Dante repeated resignedly, but couldn't stop himself from adding, "Just stop acting like a bitch." Even if he was giving in, he was pissed off at her manner of persuasion, and nothing in the world could make him gracious at that point.

Crystal spun with a glare at his remark, but didn't say a word out of fear that he would change his mind. She strode briskly back over to him and rested her weight on her left side, resting her hands on her hips lightly.

"I don't know how much I can pay you," she stated imperiously, "considering I had to leave behind everything I had." The look in her eyes clearly ordered he accept that, or she would make him sorry.

Dante had had enough of her attitude. "I don't care," he stated, the only emotion in his voice exhaustion. "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable," he offered with false lightness, pointing to the sofa.

Crystal eyed the sofa with slight disdain, but moved to sit on it anyway. She finally allowed her mind to process the office, and couldn't help but notice what a pig sty it was. Even if she disregarded the tarnished hardwood floors and worn furniture, and the fact that the sofa she was sitting on didn't seem to have been cleaned in several decades (she didn't even want to think about the kind of pestilence that might be living beneath it), the dozens of empty liquor bottles and posters of naked women did not give even the beginnings of a good first impression. The only thing in the office that seemed worth anything was the drum set nearby, but even that was hard to see any value in, considering the veritable sea of old whiskey and beer bottles surrounding it.

Well, you've certainly gotten yourself into a fine spot this time, haven't you? Crystal sneered to herself mentally.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

AN: I would like to thank my beta-reader/editor/best friend Kate. Without her I probably would have given up on writing. She has true patience to deal with my insesant nagging about wanting to get each chapter of this story up. She knows I am serious about writing and thats why I recruited her as me editor. Thanks tons Kate!

* * *

Chapter 2

Dante's agreement to help Crystal free of charge was followed by a few minutes of irritating silence, before he remembered about the client he was supposed to meet. He stood and moved out from behind his desk. Dante peered over at Crystal slightly. "I have a **_paying_** client I have to meet," he began, stressing the word 'paying'. "You can come," he offered.

Crystal was shifting uncomfortably on the stained sofa when she looked at him. "Uh… okay. I will come," she said, quickly standing, happy to be off the ratty looking couch. She walked over to Dante and followed close behind as he started out the door.

Crystal shielded her eyes from the bright, late afternoon light. Once her eyes adjusted from the slightly darker office she dropped her arm down to her side and began to follow Dante closely. Despite the fact that it was still light out, hardly anyone occupied these streets.

Only club goers, prostitutes and gang members frequented this area of town, and the occasional person passing through generally tried to get through as rapidly as possible.

The six blocks back to the church were traveled in complete silence. Dante didn't even look back to see if Crystal was still following him; still upset that she weaseled her way into getting him to protect her. Thinking of this made his blood boil all the more.

Dante stopped outside the church doors and glanced back at the petite brunette behind him, checking to see if she was still there. He grasped the handle of the large oak door and opened it.

"Now if you don't mind, please keep your trap shut while I talk business," he spat.

Dante walked into the church, his biker boots echoing on the tile floor. He spotted the man sitting in one of the pews in the front of the church and made his way up there. Crystal continued to tag along close behind him looking around the shabby-looking chapel.

The man in the pew heard the sound of footsteps echoing from behind him. He stood and dusted off his suit and picked up the metal case that had been sitting next to him on the seat. He turned and spotted a tall silver haired man in a red duster followed by a short woman.

"Ah the demon hunter Dante!" he exclaimed with excitement. "You reputation precedes you…" he continued with a smirk.

"Why thank you," Dante gave a cocky smirk and rested his weight on his left side.

"I am Gheis. And it appears you already completed the task I was going to ask of you…" he stated, gesturing to Crystal, standing behind Dante.

When Crystal heard the name Gheis her eyes widened and her head jerked in his direction. "No…" she whispered under her breath, looking from Dante to Gheis.

She slowly began to back away from the two, her speed increasing with every step. A few steps later she turned and began to run out the church, the large oak doors slamming shut behind her.

Dante turned to see her reaction to the man and turned back to Gheis with an irate gaze, his silver-blue eyes ablaze with anger. "Your intention was for me to track a human girl down for you?" he said with a growl in his voice.

"Yes. It was." Gheis said with a satisfied sound to his voice, almost sinister in nature.

Dante slowly walked up to the man, inches from his face, his fists clenched tight in fiery anger. "What kind of sick fuck are you?" he asked, restraining himself from hitting the man.

Gheis simply smiled in pure disturbing confidence. "I am following orders. She is to be returned to my boss, dead or alive. Either way I will get her." He smirked with alarming satisfaction. "And it occurs to me you will not complete my request," he said, casually straightening his jacket.

Dante stood there for a moment in thought, while looking at black-haired businessman with slight disgust on his face. It didn't take him more than a split second to realize that Gheis was wasting the demon hunter's time. "Fuck!" he growled.

Dante turned and ran in the opposite direction of the smirking man. He pulled the door open and quickly stepped outside and looked around for Crystal. She wasn't in sight but he heard the screeching sound of a demon not too far away. He ran in the direction of the shriek at full speed. He skidded around a corner and stopped.

Dante looked around at the heavily damaged street. He had arrived to the battle a little too late, and bodies were strewn along the now deserted pavement. All the bodies were human and laying face down in pools of their own blood, indicating they were attacked without warning and died without struggle. He looked down the street and saw only one demon, about dead and a person grasping its arm to prevent it from finishing her off.

He recognized the girl, it was Crystal, and he saw she was still alive and relaxed a bit. Only one demon, he thought. This would be easy for him to finish off.

The creature turned to Dante and let out a loud screeching sound. Dante just smirked at it and pulled out one of his guns, Ebony, and pointed it at him. The demon saw this threat and charged at him, scythe in hand. Dante fired his gun rapidly at it, sending it back to the hell that had spawned it.

After the demon vanished he walked over to Crystal, holstering the black gun back on his waist. Crystal scooted away from him, fearing that he would drag her back to Gheis.

"Stay away! You tricked me!" she shouted, as she stood, with a mixture of anger and fear in her voice.

"Like hell I would hand a human over to someone who obviously works for demons." He snapped back at her, "And I did not fucking know that my original _ex-client_ was after you in the first place. And if I did, I wouldn't have accepted the job, I would have gone out of my way to keep you from him." He continued in a matter-of-fact tone.

She huffed and looked away from him, "Yeah right. How can I fucking trust your word? You just lead me right to him you dumb shit." She growled at him with an angry sneer.

He narrowed his eyes at her; his attitude was starting to piss him off. "Look, if I was working for that guy I would have let the demon kill you. But I didn't now shut the fuck up about that. I will not let him hurt you. You asked for my help to keep demons _from_ hurting you and that is what I intend to do." He spat. "Now lets go." He ordered, grabbing her arm.

Dante's firm grab on her right arm sent a spike of searing pain through her shoulder. Crystal pulled away from him and grimaced in throbbing pain and looked up at him.

Dante looked away "Lets go." He said, and began leadCrystal back to the office, his slightly-slower-than-normal pace the only acknowledgment of her condition.

Crystal walked into the office followed closely by Dante. He let the door shut behind him and walked over to a cabinet across the room, pulling out the recently-stocked first-aid kit.

Crystal sat down on the sofa in the back of the dimly-lit office and started wiping the blood from her face with her forearm.

Dante saw this out of the corner of his eye and threw her a package of gauze to wipe up with. She caught and opened it and continued to wipe away the oozing blood.

Once he had finished fishing around in the cabinet, he stood, shifted the items he needed to one hand, and grabbed a bottle of cheap whiskey off the counter as he walked over to her. "Take off your shirt I need to fix that cut on your back," he ordered. She stiffened slightly at his words, hesitating to follow his directions. He shoved the whiskey bottle into her hand.

"Start drinking, it will dull your senses," he said flatly. She nodded and took a swig.

Crystal almost immediately coughed when the strong taste of warm alcohol stung her throat but she forced it down with only a slight grimace and forced herself to take a few more drinks.

"Well? Take the shirt off damn it," he commanded.

Crystal blinked, but obediently took off her shirt and faced her back to Dante. He waited a moment and looked over. Her thin black lacy bra and fresh cuts and bruises failed to conceal the scars that riddled her back.

"Well you're damn lucky the cut isn't deep. But, you do have lots of scars. Where are they from?" he questioned.

"I… don't want to talk about it…" she said quietly, turning her face away.

In a rare moment of tact, Dante didn't press any further into the matter, sensing that whatever did it hurt her more than just physically. Dante lowered himself onto the sofa next to her and started cleaning and bandaging the cuts on her back.

With each cut Dante cleaned out and covered up with gauze and first-aid tape, Crystal flinched slightly, her skin tender around the wounds. She took another mouthful of the whiskey and cradled the bottle in her hands. She didn't even notice when Dante had finished patching her up.

It took a few seconds for the now slightly drunk Crystal to realize he had finished wrapping her wounds. Once she noticed, it didn't take long for her to remember Dante asking about her scars and she quickly put her tank top back on. She was self-conscious about her old wounds.

"Uh thanks," she said quietly, looking at the half empty bottle in her hand. She took another drink and set it down next to her.

"Yeah. You can sleep here," Dante offered as he disappeared down the back hall.

Crystal looked around the now dark office. Empty, it seemed quite a bit larger than it had when Dante was there. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes. She felt alone.

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own Devil May Cry or any of its chars. I only claim Crystal and Gheis as my own for I have created them. And any other char I make. So dont sue me or you would be thrown out of court and I will laugh at you. (j/k that would just be even more embarrassing than a dismissed case)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Update: Hey! Hey! I finally got off my butt and wrote another chapter! Yippe! This one is plot heavy if you dont mind and for all you Trish fans out there I hope you like (I hope to god she isn't to out of char. if so I am deeply sorry)

* * *

Discaimer: Devil May Cry isn't mine, neither are any of it's chars. blah blah blah. You know what I mean. We all go through this.

* * *

Chapter 3

Morning arrived, bringing with it dull light to fill every corner of the office. Crystal sighed, having barely gotten a wink of sleep. She stared straight up at the cobweb-filled ceiling, resting her forearm on her forehead and her other arm on her stomach. She purposely avoided looking at the many posters of nude women and demon head trophies adorning the wall. Honestly, such a blatant obsession with sex and death was quite disturbing, and overwhelmingly male.

After a few seconds of silence, she heard the heavy footsteps of boots approaching. She sat up quickly and looked in the direction of the noise. It was Dante, to no surprise, just entering the room. He looked over at her and gave a small smirk. "Sleep well?" he asked in an almost teasing manner.

Crystal gave a small sarcastic laugh. "Funny…" she said with a slight amount of venom.

Dante raised an eyebrow at her saucy answer. Before he could even open his mouth to reply, the doors to the dwelling opened and a tall woman decked out in black leather entered. "Hello Dante," the blonde greeted.

He turned toward her. "Trish, how did your demon hunting go?" Dante asked in a decent voice that he had yet to use on Crystal.

"Not good. Client died before I could get there," she informed with a sad sigh.

Dante laughed a bit. "You know Trish that isn't good for business. Try and get there earlier next time," he stated teasingly.

"Shut up, Dante," she hissed, tiredly.

Crystal, who had been sitting quietly on the sofa, shifted slightly, the small movement catching Trish's eye. She motioned to the shorter woman. "Client?" she asked.

Dante gave a disgruntled sigh. "Yes…" he muttered, walking back over to the desk.

"Oh, so I'm a burden now? You could have turned me down and let that demon kill me if I am such a problem!" Crystal spat with considerable anger.

"Maybe I should fucking drag you back out there and be done with it then," Dante retorted with a smirk as he sat behind his desk, placing his feet atop it.

Trish shot a chiding look at her business counterpart then turned to Crystal. "He wouldn't do that. He can't turn down a girl in trouble, no matter what," she reassured, acting as the peacemaker. "So what's your name?"

"Crystal," she answered simply, looking at the ground.

"Well, I'm Trish," she replied with a smile.

The phone rang a few seconds of slightly-awkward silence later. Dante removed his feet from the desktop and leaned forward, picking up the receiver.

"Devil Never Cry. State your business," Dante said casually.

For a few moments, he listened quietly holding the phone close to his ear. While listening to the person on the other end he motioned Trish over. "Fine," he replied into the phone. Dante hung up and wrote an address down on a piece of paper, giving it to the blonde woman. "It's small. I got bigger things to deal with," he whispered, motioning to Crystal ever-so-slightly.

Trish nodded and folded the paper in half, walking out of the office. Dante returned his attention to the girl on the sofa. Crystal took a moment to notice that he was staring at her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked.

"You owe me an explanation as to why demons are after you and how you know that Gheis guy," he replied.

Dante leaned back in his chair and swung his feet around, letting them rest on the top of the desk with a thud.

Crystal looked down at the ground, her hair shielding her eyes. "You don't want to know…" she replied softly.

"I do. You did hire me right? Well, weaseled your way in is more like it. But I can't help you if you don't tell me what the fuck is going on," he pointed out.

Crystal sighed and looked at him, her eyes full of worry and fear. Somehow, Dante knew her look wasn't a ruse, unlike when he first met her. He sat up straight and put on a serious face.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me now if you don't want to," he said with an exasperated sigh.

Trish looked at the address on the paper, then at the numbers on the side of the house. She reached a hand out and pressed the doorbell once. She heard it chime then nothing else. Moments later, the locks unlatched and the door opened hesitantly.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked through the slightly-cracked wooden door.

"Yeah, I am from Devil Never Cry. I am here to investigate-" she was cut short by the elderly woman.

"Come in. I will inform you of the problem," she stated, opening the door further.

Trish stepped inside and looked around the old home. It was filled with family pictures and knick knacks of many sorts. The woman led her into the family room on the left and motioned her to sit. Trish accepted with a smile and sat down gently on the floral couch.

"So, uh, what sort of demonic trouble are you having in such a lovely home, ma'am?" Trish asked.

"Oh dear, no it isn't me with the problem. It's my granddaughter. I fear for her life," she said walking to a nearby woodstove with a kettle on top.

There was a pause in the conversation as the lady grabbed a few tea cups from a shelf near by and prepared some tea in the warmed kettle. She opened the lid and dropped in a handful of tea leaves and replaced the kettle lid. She walked back over kettle and cups in hand, placing one in front of Trish. "Tea?" she offered.

"Okay. I take it straight." Trish gave a small smile as the woman poured her a cup.

The lady sat across the coffee table and poured herself a cup, putting a few spoonfuls of sugar in it, and stirred.

"So what type of trouble is she in?" Trish asked, lifting the cup to her lips and taking a small sip.

"Her father works for demons. He made a deal with them to offer her over to them. He was such a good child; I don't know where I went wrong." The woman's pale eyes saddened, the lines around them deepening, and looked into her cup.

"I am sure it wasn't your fault," Trish reassured. "What is your granddaughter's name, background and do you have a picture that can help us?" She set the tea cup back down on the coffee table and looked up at her.

"Oh yes." She stood and shuffled over to a small desk, opening a side drawer. She shuffled around in it for a moment and pulled out an old picture, then walked back over and circled around the coffee table. She sat next to Trish and handed the picture over to her. "It is a baby picture. I assume she is 19 or 20 now."

Trish examined the picture. In it, a beautiful woman with pale skin and blonde hair was holding an infant. "Are those angel wings?" she asked, pointing to the faded background of what appeared to be feathers.

"Oh yes. Her mother is an angel. A lovely, caring woman. Her name is Vivian. The baby's name is written on the back with a note from her mother. If you see the girl, can you tell her that her grandma misses her and that picture is from her?" she asked.

"Yes. Sure. But can I ask you some stuff about her?" Trish asked.

"Absolutely darling," she replied with a grandmotherly smile.

Trish flipped over the picture and read the note on the back. "Do you have any information on this girl… Crystal…? Uh… scratch that. Did you say about 20 years old?"

"Yes."

"Brown hair, green eyes?"

"Yes like my son."

Trish smiled for a moment and looked into her eyes. "Ma'am, don't worry. She is fine. I saw her an hour ago back at our office. We will keep her safe," she affirmed, standing up.

"Oh thank the Lord!" the old woman let out a relieved sigh.

"I must go tell my business partner now. Thank you for the tea." She walked out the door and was gone, leaving a very relieved grandmother sitting on the family room sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, well. 4 chapters encounting! I am proud of myself. Thank you to my editor for the corrections. Every chapter I write, Kate reads over and fixes minor mistakes for me. I know this isn't a preticularly long chapter but its important to the SL so I hope you don't mind. Chapter 5 will come soon.

* * *

Disclaimer: I down own Devil May Cry, Capcom, Trish or Dante. (Though owning Dante would be nice. If you catch my drift ) I only claim Crystal, Gheis, the grandmother, Vivian and Adriano as mine as far as other characters that are Original Creations. Well tata and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Hours passed in uneventful silence as the day wore on. When sunset finally arrived, Dante was cleaning Ivory, again, in an attempt to alleviate his boredom. He finished what he was doing and stood up with a sigh. He slowly made his way over to one of the windows and peered outside with a slight frown. He was worried about Trish. A small job like this shouldn't have taken her so long.

But the worry left just as quickly as it had come to his mind. She must be taking her time, he thought to himself as he sauntered back to the desk and sat down. He swung his feet onto the desktop and closed his eyes. After a moment, Dante opened one eye a bit and peered over at Crystal's post on the sofa. Her eyes were closed and head bowed to the ground. Her body was slackened and her breathing was even and shallow. She looked as if she was meditating. His curiosity satisfied, he closed the eye again and allowed himself to relax.

The sun was dropping towards the horizon in the west as a woman strode rapidly along the street. Trish wanted to get back to the office as soon as possible to tell Dante what she found out. She quickened her pace more in her excitement at knowing this problem could be solved soon.

After a few blocks, her pace slowed and she looked around. She could have sworn she saw someone behind her. She shrugged it off and continued walking. Suddenly she stopped and placed her hands on her guns. Something was off, she felt as if she was being stalked. No, she knew she was being followed.

As she searched around for signs of life, cautious though there didn't seem to be any, a demon slowly appeared behind her. Trish whipped out her guns and began firing at the creature. As soon as it fell, a couple dozen more appeared around her.

Her eyes narrowed and she started firing at them randomly. She took three more down before she was grabbed from behind, her guns knocked from her hands. "Let me go and I will make your death quick and painless," she threatened in a low growl.

The devils in front of her moved to the side, allowing a man in a business suit to pass through them. Thin, black-framed glasses that matched his ebony colored hair drew attention to his innocuous brown eyes. The evil gleam that shone within them belied their harmless appearance, making his face all the more sinister.

"Nice show my dear. Almost made me worry that I might have to call more of my minions," he stated with a small clap as he came to a stop two feet in front of her.

His confident grin was creepy. It sent chills down Trish's spine though she didn't let her discomfort show on her face. "Let me go," she ordered.

He waved his finger. "Tsk, Tsk. Now, I can't do that. We can't let the son of Sparda find our about our dear Crystal," he explained, his grin growing more sadistic by the minute.

"Who are you?" she asked forcefully.

"My name is Gheis. I serve Lord Adriano," he replied giving a small bow, almost happy to introduce himself. "He may not be a demon yet but he pays well," he continued with a grin.

"Let me guess. This '_Lord Adriano'_ is her father," she said dryly.

"Well, you did visit that old woman. Oh well, no worries she has been taken care of." He turned to walk away then looked back at her over his shoulder. "I can't let that old hag tell anyone else about Crystal."

His final statement sent Trish through the wall with anger. She tightened the muscles in her right arm and pulled it forward, throwing the devil holding her off and sending it flying past Gheis. The man turned back to her, a stern look on his face.

His eyes flashed for a moment and he ran at Trish at tremendous speed, stopping in front of her with his hand around her neck and his eyes glowing a deep hue of purple.

"Now, now. No violence my dear," he ordered, his voice distorted and deeper. He pressed down on her throat.

Within seconds her vision blurred to black and her whole body slackened.

A few hours after night had fallen, Crystal opened her eyes from a daze and looked up at Dante who appeared to be dozing at his post.

She sat there and stared at him, admiring his features as he slept. Her eyes landed on his flat, well-toned stomach, and she mused on how good he looked in jeans. She didn't realize it until now but he really did look quite nice.

Dante felt someone's eyes on him; he opened his eyes and looked over at Crystal. He didn't say anything right away when he observed her blatant perusal. He smirked inwardly at her expression.

"Checkin' me out I see," he finally spoke.

His statement startled her and she let out a small gasp and looked away, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"S-sorry," she stuttered apologetically, her gaze fixed firmly on the ground.

He gave a cocky smirk and stood, slowly walking across the room. He sat next to her on the couch, leaning back and stretching his arms out across the back of the couch.

"Don't be shy babe, most girls find me irresistible. Nothing to be ashamed of," he explained, his grin widening in delight when her eyes flickered up to him again then returned to the ground.

She was completely embarrassed and had nowhere to go. She groaned inwardly, wondering how she got herself into this mess. How had she gotten trapped in the same room with this guy? Of course this explains the posters of nude women everywhere, she thought to herself. Now how am I going to get out of this mess?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I am sorry Trish fans about all the meaness to her. I like her, she is a cool char. But this is a vital part of my fic. Trust me

* * *

Disclaimer: I dont own DMC, Dante, Trish or Mudus (he is mentioned. ). I Only own this comp, my chars and well... ok nothing else. But I do own all the original chars!

* * *

Chapter 5

Twelve hours passed in agonizing slowness after Trish left to meet a client. She had not yet returned from her errand, and there had been no word. Dante was getting visibly angry at her. He was beginning to think she had completely forgotten about it and went home or to a bar.

Crystal watched him with interest, slightly amused at his body language. Dante was obviously annoyed at the whole situation. Though, to give him his due, he did attempt to hide it, he just wasn't very successful. She laughed inwardly at his posture. He sat with his feet on the desk like normal but his jaw was clenched shut and his arms crossed. She couldn't help it anymore. She just had to say something.

"Have you tried calling where she lives?" she asked with a hint of a laugh masked within her question.

"No," he replied flatly.

"How about her favorite hang outs?" she pressed.

Dante's eyebrow twitched. Though he was thankful for her help, her questions were annoying him. "I haven't done that yet…" he stated through clenched teeth.

Crystal stopped offering her help when she noticed his anger increasing. She had to admit, though, he looked pretty hot when he was angry. Another thought she kept to herself.

Dante abruptly stood and walked towards the door sending a small glance at Crystal. "I'm going to a bar for a drink," he said curtly.

She sat up abruptly. "You can't just leave me here alone!" she exclaimed.

"Babe, the bar I am going to, women don't generally go to. Unless they are lesbians," he said with an exasperated tone.

He looked away when he noted her slightly alarmed look changing to a hurt expression. She knew he was going to watch strippers at a club. He gave a low inaudible grunt and walked outside and down the street to the nearest club.

Slowly Trish's vision came back, at first blurry, but slowly becoming clearer. She looked around her, slightly dazed. She attempted to move her arms but they wouldn't obey her orders. When she looked over, she sighed as she saw she was chained.

Everything began coming back to her. Her capture, Crystal, the old woman. She sighed sadly hoping what she was told about the elderly lady being killed off wasn't true. As much as she wanted to find out if she truly was dead or not, she couldn't do anything.

Trish needed to find a way to tell Dante everything about Crystal. She started pulling hard on the chains, hoping she might be able to pull them out of the wall. She failed, the bolts holding the chains to the wall didn't budge.

The sound of a door opening then shutting caught Trish's attention. She looked over in the direction of the noise and saw Gheis and a slightly shorter man with brown hair and vividly green eyes, so bright they were almost glowing.

"Ah good you're awake. You can finally meet my master," Gheis stated with a nearly-pleased tone. "This is our dear Crystal's father, Lord Adriano. But you already knew that didn't you." Gheis' grin grew wider with sinister pleasure.

"You must be Trish…" Adriano said. He looked displeased, as if he expected more from her.

Adriano leaned forward to Trish, his long hair falling over his shoulders, barely grazing his black, skin-tight, cotton shirt. He looked her over closely, examining her. "Hmm. Well, I am sure Dante Sparda will come for you if he cares about you as much as believed. You do look like his mother after all, right?" he stated cynically. "Of course that is already known. Mundus told me…" he murmured.

He turned and sauntered out of the room. "Make her comfortable will you Gheis?" Adriano asked absently.

Gheis bowed quickly then turned back to Trish. "Absolutely my lord," he answered with satisfying glee.

Moments after the door shut behind Adriano, the ebony-haired demon walked to a table and unrolled a teal-colored cloth on it, containing many needles and other objects of torture.

Dante looked down at the slightly crumpled slip of paper in his hand, checking it against the numbers on the side of the old Victorian house in front of him.

Satisfied he was at the right house, he moved up to knock on the door. When no answer came, he knocked again, harder this time. This was odd, he thought, upon again receiving no answer. If Trish was still here, which she must be, she would have heard and answered the door by now.

At this point, he was frustrated and growing impatient. He pushed the door open with more force than he perhaps should have. He stumbled forward a bit, surprised at the lack of resistance offered by the latch.

He looked at the lock and saw that it had been previously broken. His stomach twisted a bit, he wasn't getting a good feeling about this situation. Dante ventured further into the house. He turned towards the kitchen and started examining the various items adorned on shelves. He walked to a shelf on a window sill, picking up a framed picture.

Dante closely studied the three people in it, a blonde-haired angel, and a man with shoulder-length, brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail and a baby with green eyes and a happy face. Both parents were holding the baby and smiling, giving off the perfect impression of a happy family.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw what looked like a ransacked living room. Dante quickly took the picture out of the frame and pocketed it. After seeing the angel in the picture, something told him this small case would turn out bigger than he had initially thought.

Dante walked into the room and saw a devastating site that would cause anyone to be sick to their stomach, if they weren't used to this type of destruction.

Sprays of blood filled the walls, signs of slashing were everywhere. The floral couch was split in two. The desk in the corner of the room had scores of slashing on its oak exterior. Down on the floor was a body with one stab mark in its back.

Dante knelt down beside it and turned over the corpse, his silvery-blue eyes examining the body carefully. A frown appeared on his lips, when he saw the dead body was a helpless old woman. He moved his hand to her neck to check for a pulse, but his search for life in her was in vain. Her skin was cold.

As Dante's hand dropped to his side, a dark shadow slowly moved in behind him. The demon rose up behind him, its eyes glowing red. It raised its scythe above its head, preparing to slash down the silver-haired warrior.

As soon as its weapon was fully raised, Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory; he turned and fired a series of shots at it. The demon fell back with a roar of pain and died within seconds.

Dante stood slowly and looked around at the other appearing devils. He gave a smirk. "I doubt any of you will tell me what happened to Trish," he stated dryly, his guns resting at his sides.

All of the demons jumped at him at once, Dante frowned and started firing his guns at the demons. One charged ahead at him. Dante kicked it down then jumped onto its back and shot it three times in the head with Ivory while shooting at one to his left with Ebony.

After finishing off the remainder of the demons, Dante holstered the guns, "Shit…" he muttered. He feared this might have been a ploy to keep him busy.

He turned and marched out of the house and started in a full sprint down the street towards 'Devil Never Cry'.

Dante ran in the door of his office, expecting to see a battle playing out between the girl and the demons. But he didn't, he just saw Crystal sleeping on the couch. He let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

Dante cracked open a beer and downed it like he always did after battles. He set the empty bottle down on the desk and opened a new one. He leaned to his left side, pulled the picture out of his pocket and looked it over while he downed half the new bottle. He flipped it over to the back and took another drink.

He squinted his eyes upon seeing faded writing on it. He couldn't make it out in the waning light of the arriving evening. Dante quickly gave up on trying to read it and set the picture down on his desk as he finished the beer and set it down next to the other empty bottle.

Frustrated at the lack of an alcoholic buzz, he opened a drawer in his desk, pulled out a bottle of whiskey and opened it. Without pause he took a long draw. In moments, half the bottle was gone and he was finally feeling a buzz.

Dante smirked at this. He furthered his intoxication by drinking the rest of what remained in the bottle. He leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling briefly, as if studying it for some clues as to how to continue his search for Trish. Moments later, he drifted of to sleep, empty whiskey bottle in hand, dangling just above the ground, with one leg resting on the desk.

About an hour or two after Dante fell asleep, Crystal woke and sat up slowly. She gave a small yawn, and then saw Dante sleeping at his desk. The position he was in intrigued her. She got up and walked over to him without making a sound.

She silently reviewed his features, her eyes traveling from his black biker boots up his loose, soft-looking, black-leather pants to his white wife-beater top held close to his skin underneath his red duster. The thin fabric of his white top showed the definition of his chest, inducing a moment of devilish fantasy before she forced herself to move on. Her eyes finally rested on his face. She couldn't believe how peaceful he looked when he slept. She stared for a moment or two as she admired the perfection of his features. She smiled in her own girlish fancy. She could now see why a lot of girls stared at him.

Her eyes were drawn down to the desk where she saw a picture. She picked it up, curious of what it was. She tried to make out the faded writing on the back but couldn't. She flipped it over to study the front. Her eyes widened when her eyes lay upon the family in the picture. For a moment, she couldn't tear her eyes from the man in it. She crumpled the picture and tossed it back on the desk as if it was diseased and backed away.

Did Dante know about her? she wondered. No he cant, he doesn't know who the baby is in the picture. She continued to think as she attempted to calm her racing thoughts.

She walked back to the couch and sat on it, deciding it would be best if she didn't drill him on it when he woke. She just squeezed her eyes shut, attempting to dismiss the picture from her mind.

Never again, she thought. I will never go back…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Capcom or Devil May Cry. Don't sue me.

* * *

AN: sigh another short chappie. sorry. but its worth while. I promise the next one will be longer with lots of fighting. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Dante woke up sore and hung over from the night before. He sat up slowly, rubbing the kink in his neck. I'm not sleeping at my desk anymore, he thought to himself. He yawned and stretched, hearing a few joints pop, relieving some of the pressure created by his awkward sleeping position, and making him feel a bit better. He looked down at the desk and spotted the loosely crumpled picture.

He reached over and picked it up, opening it and trying to smooth some of the creases. He looked over at the girl curled up on the couch sleeping, then back at the picture, somewhat confused as he tried to resolve her action with what he little he knew about her.

Dante would question her when she woke; for now he decided to go take a shower. He walked down the back hallway and turned on the overhead light. He grumbled as he saw a few roaches scatter into the cracks in the floorboards. He managed to catch one below his boot, smashing it. He twisted his foot to make sure it was dead.

Dante walked into the bathroom and flipped the light on. He turned the water on, playing with the dial until he reached the temperature he wanted. Once satisfied with the heat of the water, he undressed and stepped into the shower.

He grabbed the bar of soap off the holder and absently ran it across his chest, thinking about the photo. Maybe now that it's light out, I can actually read it, he thought to himself.

Dante set the bar of soap back down and stepped into the hot stream of water. He closed his eyes and looked into to the water's path, letting the hot flow hit his face as he forced himself to think about it.

After a few minutes, he grabbed the shampoo bottle nearby and poured some of the liquid soap into his hands and lathered up his hair. "Why did she do that to the picture?" he asked himself in a low whisper.

He knew he would have to ask her about it. He stuck his head back under the rush of steamy water and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbed his towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist before walking back out toward the office.

* * *

Crystal opened her eyes after hearing Dante leave the room. She checked to make sure it was all clear then got up and tip-toed over to the desk, picking up the picture and straightening it out. She stared at the blonde woman holding the baby as she walked back to the couch. 

Crystal turned and paused for a moment as she gazed upon the lady's smiling face, before sitting down. A small smile appeared on her face as she ran her fingers over the lady. For the first time in a long time, she was happy. It may have been an old picture of her mother, but at least she got to see her.

She didn't notice Dante standing in the doorway, watching her smiling down at the photograph. He frowned, confused by her actions toward the picture. He found it crumpled up earlier, yet now she seemed happy.

Dante quietly made his way over to her and peeked over her shoulder without her noticing. She ran her fingers over the woman in the photo again before seeing Dante next to her. She jumped a bit and took in a sharp breath, holding the picture tight to her chest. Dante looked at her oddly.

"Why do you have that picture?" he asked.

Crystal looked away from him and blushed wildly when she noticed he was wearing only a towel. "Uh… Um… I was just curious…" she stated meekly.

"Can I have it back?"

She shook her head no, still blushing and afraid to look at him. When she refused he walked around from the side of the couch and stood in front of her. "Fine, do what you want, I'm going to change," he stated, looking her over then walking off back down the same hall he had just exited.

After he left, Crystal looked down at the lady in the picture again. She ran her fingers over the woman and the baby again. She stared silently down at the picture for minutes on end.

"I wish I could have protected you. I should have known…" she trailed off. "I was too young to stop him… I will make father pay," she murmured angrily though clenched teeth.

By this time, Dante had walked out into the office again, the towel on his shoulder. He was wearing his favorite soft, black leather pants, his biker boots and no shirt. "What did your father do?" he asked with a frown.

Without really registering that he was there, she replied, "He killed my mother…"

Dante sauntered over and sat next to her on the couch. When she felt the sofa sink as he sat down, she finally realized what was happening. Crystal closed her eyes tight and cringed a bit, knowing she would have to tell now, as much as she didn't want to.

"Let me see the picture," he said with a frown.

Crystal hesitantly handed it over to him and looked away, her hands in her lap. Dante eyed her for a moment, shocked at the change in her emotion. Gone was her angry disposition. She looked like she didn't care about him knowing anymore.

"Will you tell me now? I can and will help you, babe," he said softly.

She looked at him for a second. "That asshole that doesn't deserve to be called _my father,_ that man in the picture… wants me dead," she explained with malice, her eyes growing dark with anger.

"Why?"

She snorted and sneered, "He thinks I am the cause of my mother's death."

"Were you?"

She sent him a dangerous glare. "No! I fucking did _not_ kill my mom! I was five fucking years old."

Dante opened his mouth to reply but closed it again, in another rare moment of tact. He didn't want to ruin this chance to find out more about her. It might be his only chance.

As the silver-haired demon hunter thought of what to say to her, Crystal snatched the photograph from his hands and ripped the man out of it, crumpled it up tight and threw it to the ground. "And now I don't want to speak of him again," she stated flatly.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked inwardly. She is hot when she is angry, he thought. He shook the thought out of his head.

"I'll help you," he stated.

She looked into his eyes and smiled faintly. "Thank you."

He grinned and stood. "Why don't you go take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll order us some breakfast," he suggested.

Crystal looked up at him and nodded as she stood. "Okay…"

"Good. Shower is in the back on the right," he stated, walking over to the desk.

The brunette girl turned and walked into the back.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I hope you like this chapter. I put some thought into the fight scene to make it more descriptive and… I had writers block for a few days. So sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I will unfortunately never own Capcom. If I did, DMC would be on Xbox and PS2 and would never go away XD! Here's to hoping!

* * *

Chapter 7

Gheis walked down the long hallway, passing many oil paintings and tall stained glass windows. Each time he passed one of the windows, the bright moonlight would show on his face, lighting his sinister, but innocent-looking, eyes.

He pushed open a large pair of mahogany double doors and stepped into the vast, candlelit, formal dining room. He made his way past the long oak table to the other end of the room where his master sat, eating his dinner.

Gheis stopped and turned to his human leader, bowed formally but quickly then looked straight ahead. "Sir, I apologize for interrupting your meal but the young lady did crack a little under… extreme torture," he stated, with a significant pause at the end.

Adriano set his fork and knife down, then picked up his napkin, politely wiped his lips and replaced it back on his lap. "You didn't kill her under this harsh torture did you?" he asked, his bright green eyes drawn to his demon servant.

Gheis cleared his throat a bit. "No sir. She still lives. She appears to be human but something wholly different," he explained.

"Good, what is this information you bring to me?"

"We know where Crystal is being kept."

"Good. Send a battalion of Hell-Pride demons. Immediately."

Gheis bowed again and turned, walking out of the room as his master resumed his meal.

A quick knock came to the office door followed by a young girl's voice. "Pizza delivery!" she chimed in a happy tone.

Dante jumped up quickly and walked over to the door, twenty bucks in hand. He opened the door and there stood a girl of about 16 with dirty-blonde hair holding a red pizza warmer. "Two medium pepperonis and a liter of Pepsi?" she asked.

"Yes, that's what I ordered, babe," he replied, giving her a wink.

She blushed slightly but regained her composure. "That will be $17.50 sir." She stated fumbling to pull the pizzas out after handing the soda bottle over to him.

He handed her the twenty as she handed over the pizzas. "Keep the change," he said, giving his famous smirk.

"Thank you sir!" she replied with a big smile, then walked back to her car.

Dante shut the door skillfully with his foot, carried the soda and pizza's to the desk and set them down. He opened the top box and took in a deep breath, smelling the pepperoni and cheese. He sat down in his chair and plucked a piece from the box and started eating.

Crystal walked into the room and meekly walked over to Dante. He eyed her for a moment then motioned to the pizza. "Dig in before it gets cold, babe," he commented before taking another bite of his slice of pizza.

She picked up a piece and started eating. Dante smirked at her as she consumed the slice and went for another. Satisfied with what he saw, he resumed eating, picking up his second slice.

As Dante chucked the first empty box to a corner near the trash can, he opened the second one and grabbed his fourth slice.

He dropped the pizza onto the desk when he heard the faint groan of a Hell-Pride. He looked up behind Crystal and saw it standing at the door, holding the bloody head of the blonde, pizza delivery girl in one hand and its scythe in the other. His face grew dark and serious. Crystal didn't seem to notice this as she continued to gulp down her second glass of Pepsi.

Dante quietly opened the right, top drawer of his desk and pulled out Ebony. As he did this, the demon dropped the head of the horrified-looking girl on the floor and took three steps forward. The moment the glint of the black colored gun shone in the fading sun, the creature lunged at the unaware girl, still eating.

The silver-haired demon hunter flipped over the desk and landed on his feet beside her. He pushed her to the ground, getting impaled through the chest by the scythe in the process.

Crystal's head snapped to Dante. She was about to ask why he pushed her when she saw him get stabbed through the chest. Her eyes grew wide and her heart sunk in despair at the sight.

A wide grin grew on his face, "Ow…" he stated flatly, seemingly unaffected by the wound. The demon groaned again, trying to pull away once it realized what had gone wrong.

Dante raised Ebony to its face and fired a series of bullets into its mouth, sending it back from whence it came. He let the gun drop to his side and turned to Crystal, the blade still protruding from his chest.

"Who – what are you?" she asked alarmed.

Dante pulled the scythe blade from his chest and dropped it to the floor. "I'm half-demon," he answered simply.

She raised an eyebrow. "I would have never pegged you as a demon." She smirked a bit and crossed her arms.

"Lucky I am or you would be out a bodyguard, cutie," he finished with a smirk spreading across his face.

She blinked at his 'cutie' remark but quickly shook it off. "Why didn't you say anything?" she asked.

Dante opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it again when he heard a loud creak on the hardwood floors. He lifted his eyes from Crystal and looked around the room. "Fuck…" he murmured as he saw more Hell-Prides surrounding them.

What appeared to be the leader of the swarm pointed to the brunette half-angel then motioned she come with it, beckoning silently that Dante hand her over.

Again he smirked and picked up his other gun Ivory. "Right. Fight me for her ugly. I had her first," Dante answered.

Crystal gave the tall half-devil an odd look. He didn't look back, just moved closer to her and pointed his guns at the lead invader. "Let's Rock…" he stated with a smirk.

With those words, the demons charged at them, Dante fired off several shots at the devil. It howled in pain and fell backwards lifeless. He crossed his arms, guns pointing at two demons and began firing off more shots.

While Dante continued working down several demons at once Crystal charged into the closest one to her, elbowing it in the stomach then following it up with a kick to the crotch. "Tell my father to fucking leave me alone!" she roared raising a knee to its stomach. She clasped her hands together, smashing it in the back of the neck, knocking it to the ground.

Dante saw this and smirked as he shot another demon in the head; it too fell back with a wail of anguish and died. He followed up by shooting the last one into dust.

He then turned his head to the door and more poured through, he narrowed his ice-blue eyes and put Ebony and Ivory in Crystal's hands. "Take these. Use them if you need to," he instructed as he turned and ran to his pool table.

The moment he laid his hand on Rebellion, he saw that leaving her side was a big mistake. It only took seconds for all the Hell-Prides to surround her.

Hastily she readied the guns, her hands shaking slightly she aimed them at the nearest demon and closed her eyes as she squeezed the triggers, anticipating the sound that would follow. Two shots rang out and she opened her eyes in time to see the creature stumble back into two other Hell-Prides.

The two demons trapped under their injured ally let out roars of frustration as they struggled to get back up.

Dante smirked; taking advantage of this he jumped on one of them and pushed off with his right foot like he was riding a skate board. He rode it towards a wall and back flipped off just before it smashed into the cement near the couch and fell still. "Shoot it," he ordered.

Crystal aimed at the fallen demon and shot at it a few times. She caught a glimpse of a scythe coming at her and went to duck. Seeing this Dante rushed in front of her and blocked it with his sword. He pushed it back then rushed forward, stabbing it through the midsection before he pulled his sword up, slicing its upper-body in half.

Crystal turned to a demon sneaking up from behind and fired off a few shots that hit it in the arms and stomach. The creature roared in frustration and dashed at her. Instinctively pure white wings sprouted from her back and she jumped into the air, avoiding the Hell-Pride, watching it charge into a few of its allies.

Dante watched her as she fired Ebony and Ivory a few times at her target while floating back down to the ground, her wings vanishing as quickly as they appeared. He quickly came out of his stupor and turned his attention back to the group of demons he was working on. He lunged forward, striking at the last Hell-Pride in a series of stabs that appeared as a blur.

When it fell Dante turned to Crystal with a smirk on his face. "That was impressive, babe. Not to mention how hot you look doing that," he complimented with a smile.

Crystal blushed furiously at his flirtatious comment and looked away, "Uh thanks…" she said quietly, trying to avoid contact with his eyes.

Dante walked up to Crystal and looked down at her, the same smirk staying on his face. He leaned down slightly to take his guns from her hands, looking her in the eyes the whole time.

Crystal felt her stomach flutter when his ice-blue eyes connected with her own green ones. She felt heat rise in her cheeks again as they slightly reddened.

The silver-haired demon hunter took the guns and walked back to his desk, restraining what urge he had to kiss her, not knowing how she would feel about it. He sat behind the desk and resumed eating his meal.

Crystal stood there for a moment, unsure what just happened. She shook it off, walking back to the desk and resumed eating, half disappointed he didn't make a move to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I know the subject in this chapter kind of came sudden but thats how dante is. he doesnt take things slow. so dont worry about it. also I cant believe I managed to update my fic without a computer. god bless my mother and her laptop (and my grandma and her comp too). My next chapter shouldnt take so long now that i got everything I need to get the fic to really pick up.

Disclaimer: I dont own capcom or dmc. if i did i sure as hell wouldnt be writing a fic about a game i own.. O.o

* * *

Chapter 8

Crystal lay in her makeshift bed on the sofa staring up at the dark ceiling. She sighed, running the days events through her mind. She sighed again and sat up, unable to sleep. She looked down the hall that led to Dante's bedroom and wondered what he was going to do to help her end her father's pursuit of her.

For being a devil hunter, he wasn't doing much of anything. She was getting frustrated with him. He should be helping her not sitting around doing nothing. She swung her legs around and stood from the couch, marching down the hall.

She faced his door and knocked on it loudly. She waited a moment for him to get to the door to answer, but he never came. She knocked again, even louder, still he didn't come. Crystal sighed angrily and opened the door. She looked around the darkened room and saw no one. "Where is he?" she asked herself.

* * *

Dante walked into the house he earlier investigated, this time more prepared for an attack. He just hoped Crystal would be okay alone at the office. He knew the man that was after her was adamant about catching her.

He let out a disgruntled sigh and started searching though the house, beginning with the main room. He walked to the desk that lay in two pieces by the old woman's body. The silver haired half-devil started rummaging through the papers searching for information. One paper after another he looked for anything he could use to stop Crystal's father. After an hour, he had found nothing and moved on.

Dante continued his search upstairs. He looked from one bedroom to the next. He opened the door to the master bedroom. It was decorated in floral patterns, porcelain dolls and family photos; it must have been the old woman's room. He began walking around the room, observing the pictures. He saw old photo's of a woman with a young green-eyed brunette boy and others with whole families.

One of these pictures in particular drew his attention. It had the same woman, child and man in it, like the one he took back to his office. This time with the old lady and the child looked about three years old. Dante picked it up and pulled the picture out of the back. He turned it over and saw the names on it. "To Rose; From Vivian, Crystal and Adriano. We love you…" he murmured allowed.

Dante smirked, "So your name is Adriano…" he stated. He took the photograph and tucked it in his pocket.

He then continued on with his search of the room. He started searching drawers. He opened and rummaged through dresser drawers and desk drawers until he came across a thick diary with floral patterns on it and a heavy lock. "This could help," he remarked, tucking it under his arm and starting his way home.

* * *

The door opened and Crystal looked up from the sofa, Dante walked in with what appeared to be a new picture and a thick book. "Where did you go?" she asked softly.

"Doing my job," he answered giving her a smirk.

"Oh. Okay."

After a few hours of silence and Dante reading the diary he found at his desk, he made a surprised noise and flipped the page he was on back and fourth. He looked up at Crystal and smirked a bit. "Your dad's name is Adriano, eh?" he asked.

She looked at him a bit surprised. "Yeah, how did you know that?" she replied.

Dante held up a picture. "Has his name on the back. Along with yours, your mother and some old woman's name."

"Is her name Rose?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah…"

"She is my grandma. How is she?"

"I—found an old woman lying on the floor, apparently killed by demons…"

Crystal's eyes widened in horror, "You're lying!" she exclaimed in shock. She buried her face in her hands and let out a groan of frustration and started cursing herself out in anger.

Dante froze at her reaction. He didn't know what to do; he just sat there and watched as she became furious with herself.

He stared at her from across the room for a few minutes as she recovered. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. "I'm okay… somehow I knew father would resort to that…" she stated.

"Huh?" he looked at her dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes, _'man is this guy a block-head'_ she thought. She sighed, "To draw me out… if I had told you about him sooner she might be alive." She waved her hand. "Don't worry about it… he went off the deep end a long time ago," she explained.

After a nod and a few moments of awkward silence, Dante stood and walked over to her then bent down, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Crystal blinked several times, confused at his sudden move on her. He smirked quickly, pleased with her reaction. "I'll kill him for you. Don't worry."

She nodded quickly and watched Dante start to walk away. "Wait."

"Hmm?"

Crystal got up and walked over to him, she hesitated a moment then stood on her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she replied, smiling sheepishly.

Dante gave her a smirk. "Oh, that's all I get is a little tiny kiss? I was kind of hoping for more…" he said teasingly. He bent down to her height and pointed to his cheek. "C'mon, gimme a better one?" he asked with a grin.

"Okay," she leaned forward to give him another kiss on the cheek but he turned his head and kissed her back.

Crystal drew in a breath and stiffened up, about ready to pull away and slap him but the kiss was… very good; she liked it. She leaned into it and kissed him back, her body relaxing. Dante wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Her body automatically moved in to his, of its own accord. Her mind was racing. _'Why am I doing this? I hardly know him…'_ she thought. _'He's attractive though.'_ She felt his tongue lightly draw across her bottom lip, seeking entry into her mouth. She opened her mouth slightly, allowing him to continue his explorations. His tongue entered her mouth, and began to dance with her own.

Dante brought a hand up from her him, tracing her body up to hold the back of her neck. He gently held her into the kiss. She let his tongue dance with hers only for a moment before breaking the kiss. She smiled guiltily at him. "This is just going to kill our client/employer relationship."

"It's not like I'm being paid for this job," he stated blatantly, while drawing his bottom lip along her jaw line to her right ear. "Just consider it a favor…for a very good looking girl…" he whispered while placing a soft kiss on her earlobe.

Crystal blushed at his flirtatious comment. Her heart was pounding and her mind continued to race from thought to thought.

Dante's icy blue eyes met with her own bright green ones for a brief second; they were filled with lust, he wanted more, but he didn't want to scare her off. His hand began rubbing her lower back; he bent down and gave her another passionate kiss, this time shorter than the last.

A nagging feeling rose in her stomach; she couldn't help but wonder if this was a one time kiss or not. She was about to ask when then phone rang. Dante released her and walked over to it. "We will continue later babe." He gave her a wink then picked up the phone. She let out an inaudible satisfied sigh and sat down. She was happy she didn't have to ask about that kiss.

Crystal watched silently as he talked on the phone. He finally hung up, a grim look on his face. "Guess who that was…"

Crystal closed her eyes and cringed. "My father?"

"Gheis."

"Shit. What did he say?"

"He has Trish. He knows where you are now. He will give her back if I hand you over." Dante snorted. "I am not handing you over, and they don't know who they are messing with. Trish is more than she seems."

Crystal blinked. "She isn't human?" she asked, a bit shocked.

"Nope."

"Okay, now what?"

"We find out where Trish is being held then we rescue her and kill Gheis and his boss."

* * *

Gheis looked down on the 'Devil Never Cry' building from a rooftop across the street. The purple-eyed demon opened his cell phone and auto-dialed his boss. After a few rings it picked up. "Yes, sir, the bait is now set. They know we have her…" he paused for a moment, listening to Adriano speak. "Yes, sir. I shall continue observing… hello, what is this? It appears your daughter and the half-demon protecting her have developed a relationship," he continued, as he watched the two kissing on the couch.

Gheis listened for another moment as his master responded to this new development. "Yes sir. I will be sure to use this to my advantage…" he smirked then flipped his phone shut and replaced it in his pocket.

* * *

Dante sat next to Crystal and brushed her chocolate brown hair out of her face. "This isn't your fault. I should have dealt with that phone call myself," he stated.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault either. H-he… well, lets talk about it later. I don't feel comfortable talking about it now," she murmured softly.

Dante leaned towards her, slipping his hand around the back of her neck, kissing her deeply. She closed her eyes and kissed him back; she couldn't help but feel like he was just flirting with her. She knew he was a bit of a ladies man when she saw him flirt with the pizza girl from the door of the hall. Also, there were the various posters of naked women adorning the room.

Crystal tried to push those thoughts from her mind, maybe she just wasn't just a play thing for him. She pulled away from the kiss, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. Dante looked at her confused a bit. "What's wrong babe?"

"I like you and all, but I can't help but think that…" she sighed and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and looked into his icy blue eyes. "I don't know any other way to put this… that I'm just… another girl…" she trailed off when she noticed he was looking at her odd.

"Uhh…" he looked away and scratched his head. He didn't know how to answer her.

Dante smirked, regaining his composure. "Of course you're more than just a fling," he said, lifting her chin and kissed her on the lips softly for a moment then pulled away and smirked at her. "You're too hot for a fling," he answered slyly.

Crystal blinked and blushed for a second then smiled at him devilishly. "Well, you're hot too."

Dante coughed, and then smirked at her sudden advance on him. "Thanks, angel." He kissed her again then leaned back on the sofa and stared at the ceiling.

Crystal smiled at him and did the same. She was now satisfied, knowing she wasn't just a one-night-stand.


End file.
